jailbreaknwnfandomcom-20200214-history
Death and the Afterlife
The Disiples of each deity go to an afterlife which is determined by the role played by their deity Here is what is believed to happen to the followers of Various Deities Azoras The Beliefs of the afterlife between the followers of Azoras. On Lagnarium Isle it is believed that the spirit of the deceased rises up and joins with the spirits of other disiples in the sun to give light to the world. Whilst on the Mainland where he is known as Azaros they believe that you enter a world which is filled with light. Lagnar Followers of Lagnar believe that after death they will go to the great halls of Lagnar which lie beyond the great vaults of the sky where they will feast and drink great quantitys of potent ales. Surlas Followers of Surlas believe that they will ascend unto a world that is cleared of disease although nothing more is known for either the beliefs are kept secret or they are decided upon by the worshippers themselves (Possibly in some kind of Vote?) Vrael Followers of Vrael ascend into an empty world. Devoid of objects perhaps, but in that world is a great quantity of raw magic which can be used to shape a new world wherein the follower exists as "Supreme Being" and may rule over whatever beings they manage to create equally if they fail to create anything they will drift forever in the void of their creation as result many adventurers have strayed into these realms of void where they have perished. Arna Followers of Arna ascend to serve Arna and can change events within his world in small ways. It is said that the spirit of each follower of Arna will arise again to defend the world in it's hour of greatest need. Lorkhan Followers of Lorkhan have no idea what the afterlife will bring. Doubly so because they spend most of their time speculating as to what life is like outside of the assylum. When you say "Heaven" to a Lorkanite he would think of a life without straight-jackets. Tanis Followers of Tanis believe in Reincarnation wherein you will become something akin to what you were previously thus preserving the balance of nature. Extinctions however manage to generally muck things up and cause beings to be reincarnated as something else. Agaco Agaco has main two sects of belief. One sect, perhaps the more evil of the two believe they will become undead in likeness to what they were in real life. This could be related to why some people are obssed with power when in life, so they may become a powerful undead in the afterlife. The other Sect believe they will be a likeness of the world where they will meet and converse with all who have ever died (You can imagine that this causes considerable friction between this sect and the followers of all the other gods) Delva The worshippers of Delva believe that the afterlife will be filled with pleasure, food courts, bath houses, romantic fields and all that sort of thing. Tallarn Followers of Tallarn believe that they become really rich when they die. Oddly they can't think of an answer to "What will you spend it on?" Other than the members of the Tallaric-Lorkhanite Sect who follow both Tallarn and Lorkhan who simply utter gibberish when questioned, well when asked anything in fact. Essa Followers of Essa belive that life and death is just another tide. as life departs and death approaches they will slumber before awaking as a patron of the sea. Some belive that the more fatih you show in life, the longer your slumber, and the more sentient creature you may be. Others belive that you may be sent to the great sea, charged to ferry the souls of the dead to their respective gods on grand ships. The Destroyer Most observations from the tainted, who have chosen to worship the destroyer belive that they will become with their lord, not having to suffer the eternal vengance that he will bring when the realm is taken by him. Then after he is done and moves onto another realmspace, he will leave them alone as the beings to repopulate their world. This is known as the purification theory. The Witch King For some Reason followers of the witch king don't believe in "Death" (at which death is very offended) they believe that they will serve their "Lord King" until the ending of the world (and beyond?!) Khaine Followers of Khaine believe that they will become something...other than they were. Nobody quite knows what Grathor Followers of Grathor believe they will be sent to a great battle where there is a great slaying of Pacifists. In fact the Pacifists often decide to "Take Arms" and fight against the warriors (Which is odd because pacifists are supposed to not like violence) Faithless The Faithless are mortals who do not have a divine patron. This could be because the mortal never worshiped a deity (or rejected outright the worship of any deity), the mortal's divine patron has died, or that their divine patron rejected them for whatever reason. A soul who does worship a deity but did not sufficiently uphold their patron's dogma is instead judged to be one of these. The Souls of the faithless are unclaimed by any god and often become Wandering Spirits in a similar manner to a ghost only far weaker. They will continue to wander unless a cleric or a god takes pity on them and allows them entrance to the afterlife. If this doesn't happen with about a month of their death then they will wander the world and with each passing day their strength weakens until eventually they are unable to keep their being together and are torn asunder by the winds. It is often said that the howling of the wind is the sorrowful crys of these tormented spirits.